


The Thing That Has to Be

by fergus80



Series: Carmen AU [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This picks up at the end of 4.02. This is part 7 of my Carmen!Verse. I would REALLY recommend going to read those stories before this one, or it really won’t make much sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing That Has to Be

Bobby was able to finish the ceremony and the ghosts were gone. Or at least they hoped they were gone. But the Apocalypse? Was that really a sign? He wasn’t sure as he laid on the sleeping bag on the floor. He had to really stop choosing scissors. 

He turned back onto his back as he finally drifted off to sleep. Sometime later a sound, almost like a large truck went buy, and woke him a little. Dean’s eyes blinked opened and then he felt it, eyes staring at him. He turned onto his side and looked in to the kitchen. And there he stood. Castiel. 

He turned back to Sam, still sound asleep on the couch and then back to the kitchen. He still stood there leaning back against the counter. Dean slowly rose to his feet and quietly walked into the kitchen. 

Once he got close to him, he spoke, “Excellent job with the witnesses.” 

Dean looked at him in disbelief, “You were hip to all this?” 

Castiel didn’t look to happy, “I was made aware.” 

He was mad, “Well thanks a lot for the angelic assistance.” He patted his chest, “You know I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I thought angels were supposed to be Guardians. Fluffy wings, halo’s. Michael Landon. Not dicks.”

“Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I’m a soldier.”

“Yeah, then why didn’t you fight?” 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed, “I’m not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns.”

“Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here.” He said in a hiss as loudly as he could whisper. Castiel looked a way for a moment. “Oh and by the way. While all this is going on. Where the hell is your boss? Huh? If there is a God.”

“There is a God,” he responded evenly.

“I’m not convinced.” Castiel sighed and looked down as Dean continued, “Because if there is a God. What the hell is waiting for? Huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the Earth? The freakin Apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?”

“The lord works...”

He was cut off by Dean, “If you say by mysterious means, so help me, I will kick your ass.”

Castiel banged his hands lightly on the counter top. Then Dean mentally shook himself. He couldn’t believe that he had just said that to the person that had dragged him from hell, but he also couldn’t believe how much pent up anger he had inside of him. He was taken aback by himself.

He took a breath, “So Bobby was right. About the witnesses.” He said as he moved over to lean on the counter as well. This is some kind of sign of the Apocalypse?”

“That’s why we’re here.” He turned to Dean, “Big things are afoot.”

“Do I want to know what kind of things?”

He tilted his head, “I sincerely doubt it. But you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the sixty-six seals.”

“Okay. I’m guessing that’s not a show at sea world.”

“Those seals are being broken by Lilith.” He looked back at Dean.

Dawning came over his face, “She did the spell. She rose the witnesses.”

He nodded, “And not just here. Twenty other hunters are dead.”

“She picked victims that the hunters couldn’t save so they would barrel right after us.” 

“Lilith has a certain sense of humor,” he said dryly.

“But we put those spirits back to rest.”

“Doesn’t matter the seal was broken.”

“Why break the seal anyway?” Dean asked curious.

“You think of the seals as locks on a door.”

“Okay, last one opens and...?”

He pushed off against the counter and stood in front of Dean “Lucifer walks free.”

Dean took a moment to process that, “Lucifer?” Castiel nodded. “But Lucifer is just a story they tell in Demon Sunday school. There’s no such thing.”

Castiel shook his head, “Three days ago you thought there was no such thing as me.” Dean wanted to say something but couldn’t. “Why do you think we are here walking among you now for the first time in two thousand years?”

Dean could barely talk and couldn’t believe what he was about to say, “To stop Lucifer.”

He nodded, “That’s why we arrived.”

Then the anger started to come back, “Well, bang up job so far.” He leaned back against the counter, “Stellar work with the witnesses.” He nodded, “It’s nice.”

“We tired. There are other battles. Other seals. Some we will win. Some we will lose.” His voice was getting slightly deeper, “This one we lost.” 

‘Understatement,’ Dean thought. 

Castiel took two steps to stand eye to eye with Dean. “Our numbers are not unlimited.” Dean straightened up. “Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of heaven should just follow you around? There is a bigger picture here.” He leaned in closer making Dean very uneasy. “You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in.” 

Fear and anger swept through Dean. Fear because he didn’t want to go back. But anger for being thrown into this, when he never asked for it. He never asked to be lifted from hell. And THEY pulled HIM out. A soft retort was on his tongue when Castiel spoke again.

“Your brother is lying to you.”

Dean’s head spun to the man, eyes wide. “What?”

“And you need to find your love before it’s too late.”

His eyes got bigger, but before he could say anything he was alone in the kitchen.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

And with that Dean woke up with a start with Sam walking back into the living room. Dean sat up on the floor as Sam sat on the couch, buttoning up his shirt. 

“You alright?” Sam asked. “What’s wrong Dean?”

He was still trying to figure out if it was a dream or real. Not to mention wrapping his brain around it all. 

Dean cleared his throat, “So you got no problem believing in God and Angels.” He’d start with this first. But he really wanted to talk to Bobby. 

Sam reached for his shoes, “No, not really.”

He took a few seconds then asked, “So I guess that means you believe in the Devil.”

Sam gave him a strange look, “Why are you asking me all this?” Dean got up from the floor, and stretched out his sore muscles. “I tell you not to choose scissors all the time.”

Dean waved him off, “Where’s Bobby?” And then he caught the smell of coffee and walked into the kitchen, found a large pot and poured himself a cup. 

“Looking for me?” Dean jumped and turned around to Bobby. Bobby just shook his head and then caught the look on Dean’s face. “What is it?”

He took a sip of the hot coffee and watched Sam walk in to the room and lean against the door frame. “Castiel visited last night.” Bobby sat down his own mug. “Or at least he visited my dream. I’m not sure.” He said as he rubbed his forehead and took another drink.

“What did he say?” Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam, then towards Bobby. “That Lilith raised the witnesses to come after us hunters.”

Bobby nodded, “Makes sense.” 

Dean continued, “And that she is trying to break the 66 seals, to let Lucifer walk free.”

Sam’s eyes widened, “What?” 

Bobby got up from the table and walked to his desk, and rummaged through the books till he found the one he was looking for. Sam and Dean followed and watch him flip through the pages. “Here it is.” Bobby said, “Revelations, twenty.” He turned the book towards the boys, “Basically an angel came down and cast the Devil ‘into the bottomless pit, and shut him up, and set a seal upon him, that he should deceive the nations no more’.” Dean took a step back. Bobby flipped through more pages, “There is lore in many different versions about the seal or seals that bind him to hell.” He looked up at Dean, “Did you read any of this before bed? Maybe it was just a...”

Dean shook his head no, “I didn’t get that far. I had never heard of it before.”

Sam nodded, “Then I guess it wasn’t a dream Dean.” 

He took another sip of coffee and looked at Sam, trying to figure out exactly what else Castiel said. “He said a few other things as well.”

“What?” Bobby and Sam asked at the same time. 

“Well one was that I had to, and I quote, “Find my love before it’s too late.”

Bobby gave him a strange look, and Sam’s eyes widened. Bobby spoke, “Love?”

Sam and Dean’s eyes met, and then Dean looked at Bobby. “Carmen.”

“It might not be...” Sam started.

“Who else would it be?” Dean asked turning back and forth between them.

“You got any other ‘loves’?” Bobby asked.

“Not any that might have had my child.”

Bobby nodded, “Good point.” 

Sam started to walk into the other room. “Well I guess it’s off to Pennsylvania.” Dean sat his empty mug in the sink and walked into the living room, to gather his stuff as well. “What else was in the dream?”

“Huh?” Dean asked as he stuffed his pack.

“You said that he said a few other things as well. So what else besides that?” 

“Just stuff.” He said trying to ignore it.

“What stuff?”

He new Sam wasn’t going to let it go. “It’s nothing Sam. Just drop it.” He picked up his bag, grabbed his keys and headed outside. Bobby and Sam looked at each other. Sam sighed, grabbed his own bag, and headed out after his brother. He threw his bag into the trunk, and shut it. Dean was already in the car starting the engine as he got in on the other side. 

Bobby came to Sam’s side of the car. Sam rolled down the side of the window for him. “What me to tag along?” 

Dean shook his head no, “Stay here. Keep looking things up on these seals. See what you can find out. Try and figure out a way that we can stop it.” Anything really.” 

Bobby nodded, “You need anything. Just let me know. Now watch your backs.”

“Will do,” they said in unison and Dean pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. The music playing. 

They were about an hour in when Sam wouldn’t let it go any more. “What else did he say?” Dean gave him ‘the’ eye. “Dean, what?”

“Let it go.”

“If it’s not a big deal, then just tell me. If it is a big deal, then maybe we need to look into it.”

Dean looked out at the road, waited and then pulled off onto the dirt on the side of the road. He put the car into park. “You really want to know?”

“Yes Dean, I really want to know.”

“Okay, fine. But when I tell you. Then you HAVE to tell me the truth.”

Sam gave him a strange look, “Oh kay.”

“He said that you were lying to me.”

Sam’s eyes got big. “What?”

“That’s what he said Sam. That by brother was lying to me. So, since you believe in Angels, and they are the ‘good’ guys in your eyes. So they must be telling me the truth. What are you lying to me about?”

He was speechless. Sam looked around the car, thinking, trying not to look like he was caught. But he was. 

Dean nodded, “So, you are.”

“What?”

“I’ve known that look since you were a kid. Trying not get caught in a lie. Doesn’t work for you. So, now that I know you lied, what about?”

Sam was thinking, and trying to think of something fast, “That I actually paid for the girl that you found in the hotel room with me.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Do you really think that an Angel gives a crap about lying to me about paying for that girl? Try something a little more worth while.” 

He knew he was lying to him about two things. But he wasn’t sure which one he should tell him about. Which one would make him less angry. Finally he bit his lip. “Okay, fine. I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Geez Sam, I kinda figured that out. What didn’t you want to tell me?”

“Ruby’s body is dead and buried. Or at least her old body is dead and buried.” Sam looked down not wanting to look at his brother.

“Excuse me?”

“The girl in the motel room, Kristie. The reason I couldn’t remember her name. Is because I usually call her Ruby.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Wait. Are you SLEEPING with her?” Dean asked, anger in his voice.

“What? No. NO!” he said with emphasis. 

“You’re just letting her posses some new innocent girl!” he screamed at him.

“No it’s not like that.”

“How is it not like that Sam?”

“The girl was brain dead. They basically were about to take her off life support.”

Dean blinked at him, “Excuse me?”

“I made sure that she used a body that, well, that was empty.”

Dean shook his head, “How do you know?”

“What?” Sam asked him unsure.

“How do you know that the girl was brain dead? How do you know that now that Ruby is in her body that she now can’t see all that is going on?”

He didn’t know what to say, “She was brain dead. There was no brain activity.”

“That doesn’t mean that her soul wasn’t still there.”

“Ruby said that she wasn’t in...”

“You trust Ruby?” Dean’s eyes were wide again. He couldn’t believe this.

“Hey. Ruby has at least been here the last few months. Helping me. We’ve been killing Demons together.”

“Well excuse me that I had a prior engagement in Hell!”

Sam held up his hands, “That’s not what I meant. It’s just that... She was here. When I needed someone. She understood.”

Dean nodded, “She understood your feelings? What you were going through? She’s a DEMON Sam.”

“Yeah, and right now. She wants nothing to do with either of us, because of Castiel.”

“Well, good.”

“Good? She’s helping to kill Demon’s. She’s on the good side. But she doesn’t believe they will care what side she’s on.”

“Demon, Sam. She’s a Demon. No matter what you might think. You can’t trust her. They might tell you the truth. Might help you at the start. But they always have their own motive. How many times do we have to go over this?”

“Well you don’t have to worry about it. She won’t come near us anymore.”

“Good.” Dean said, anger still fueling him as he took the car out of park.

“Good? She might be able to help us.”

“Help? How is she going to help us find Carmen?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders, “Okay, maybe not that. But with tracking Lilith. She might know about the seals. She might...”

“If we tell her what is going on, she might help Lilith to set him free.” He said as he kept driving.

“I don’t think Ruby and Lilith will ever work together. They hate each other.” 

Dean put out a hand, “Enough. Enough about Ruby.” He waited, and tried to shake it off. “Anything else?”

“What?” Sam asked.

“Anything else you’ve been neglecting to tell me the truth on?”

“No.” Sam said simply and tried to look out the window so Dean wouldn’t see his eyes.

Dean didn’t look at him, because he didn’t want to see his brother lying to him. Because deep down inside he new that he was. And he didn’t like it at all. He reached over and turned up the radio. Trying to drown out his thoughts.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

They had taken turns driving through the day and that night and ended up in Philadelphia the next morning. Sam could tell that Dean didn’t fully believe him, but until he was pressed about it. He wasn’t going to tell Dean that he had been using his powers. Or that they were growing. Dean pulled through the city limits, “Where first?” Sam asked.

“We get a paper. Get some food. I’ll call the hospital, see if she’s back to work.”

Sam nodded as they pulled into a greasy spoon of a restaurant. “Then we can call Tom’s garage and...”

Dean shook his head, “No. I don’t trust him.”

“What?” Sam gave him a weird look, “I know he’s her brother and he is more than likely protecting her. But he did give you her phone number. She’s the one not picking up. Or answering you.”

“See that just doesn’t make sense to me. No matter how mad she could have been with me. She would have at least called me back to say something. Texted me at least.”

“You don’t know her that...”

“Yes I do. I know her.” He said as he got out of the car. They walked by and put some change into various machines and got out some local papers and then went inside. 

The waitress took their order and brought them over a cup of coffee each. Dean was dialing up the hospital. “Hello, yes. Can I speak with Dr. Carmen Porter please.” He waited a moment, “I see. Do you know when she will be back?” he asked with hope. “Oh. Well, do you know what hospital she is at now?” He listened to the girl on the other end, “Oh, I see. Well that’s a shame. She was good.” He nodded a few times. “Thanks.” He said and hung up the phone, took a quick sip of coffee. “She taken a long personal leave of absence.”

“Oh kay. That’s a little long for a maternity leave. She doesn’t seem the type to...”

“Exactly.” He shook his head, “This makes no sense at all.” The waitress brought their plates and Dean started to dig into his hash browns. “Find anything in the area?” He asked Sam. He just had a bad feeling about this. And since Castiel had said that he need to find her before it was too late. He had a suspicion that another supernatural type thing must be happening in the area. But his gut was telling him it was just not some urban legend this time. 

Sam sighed as he set down his mug, “Nothing. Besides the normal big city crimes. Nothing that would show anything happening in the area.” 

He nodded. This wasn’t going to be easy. They didn’t have a clue what to protect her from. Let alone the most important thing, where she was.

“Dean, she might not even be in town.”

“I know. But I just don’t think she would have went that far.”

“Dean, maybe she didn’t have a choice.”

He looked over at him, “What?” he asked eyes questioning.

“Well if we need to help her, she might be in danger, and she didn’t have a choice.”

He closed his eyes as he took another sip of coffee. “I’m trying not to think about it.”

“So, what are we going to do?”

“We’re going to trail her brother Tom.”

“What?”

“We’re going to tail his ass. He has to visit her or something. And if he’s not looking for her. Than he must know where she is.”

Sam nodded as they quickly finished their food.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

“I hate this.” Dean said for about the fiftieth time now that they had been sitting there waiting in the car.

“Will you just calm down.”

“I can’t.” He said as he moved in the seat trying to get comfortable. His elbow hitting the door making the window go down. He sighed and then hit the button again to make it go back up. Sam tried not to laugh. “I hate this car.”

“Dean, you know we had to get a different car otherwise Tom would have recognized the Impala.” 

He just gave him a dirty look as he shifted in his seat again. It just felt wrong.

“Dean, the car is safe and sound back at the motel.” He got another dirty look, “You are not cheating on the car.” Sam said trying not to smile.

That got a really evil look, “Shut it.”

Sam tried not to laugh and just leaned back in the seat. He had to admit though at least to himself, that the car was a little cramped. He moved his leg a little and his knee hit the dash board. 

Dean laughed next to him, “Karma’s a bitch ain't it?” This time Dean got an evil look that only made him laugh. 

So far Tom had gotten to the auto shop. Had left to head to a burger joint for lunch, and then was still inside doing... Well they didn’t know what he was doing inside. But they were pretty sure Carmen wasn’t in there. And he wasn’t alone. There were other men working there as well as the random customer. 

Sam moved his knees again, and once more hit the dash bored. Dean just chuckled. “That’s it, I have to get out of here and stretch my legs.” He said to Dean, not to mention he really needed to go to the bathroom, and doing the bathroom dance wasn’t something he wanted to admit too. “There’s a gas station a few buildings back. Want anything to drink?”

“Yeah, a Dew and a snickers.” 

Sam nodded and opened the door and got out, walking the opposite way of the shop. It felt good to stand, but he had a quickness in his step. 

He was walking back out of the gas station, a small bag in hand, and a much relived look on his face when he stopped dead in his tracks. A brunette looked at him and tilted her head to the side indicating the alley to the side of the store. He walked over and met her there. “Ruby, what are you doing here? I thought that you...”

She cut him off, “I have news for you Sam.” She looked at the ground and then back up, “There is a Demon in town.”

Sam’s eyes widened, “Where?”

“Not just where, but who.”

“What? Lilith?”

“No, no. He was Azazel’s... Well in your world it might be like an executive assistant or something. I guess he’s trying to carry out some of Azazel’s old plans.”

“Where is he?”

“You’re watching him.”

Sam stopped, “Tom?”

She nodded. He started to run off, but her hand caught him, “Sam you can’t kill him until you find out where she is. I don’t know if he has backup or not.”

“Her? Carmen, you know?”

“I’ve followed you and Dean long enough to hear all about her, and see Dean calling her, and...” She almost felt sick. 

“I need to go and…” 

She held onto him, “Sam... it’s the baby’s 6 month birthday tonight.” 

He stopped dead, “No.” She nodded, “He’s going to...” She nodded. “How do you know?”

She couldn’t answer, but she released him. “Go save them both before it’s to late. And remember, I told you.” She said and then she ran past him and around the corner. He gulped trying to take it all in. But then he started running back to the car. He slowed down when he got in view of the auto shop. He got next to the door and slid in next to his brother.

Dean took the bag and grinned at the contents, “Nice, thanks for...”

“Dean, we have a bigger problem that we have even imagined.”

He stopped and looked over at Sam, “What? What happened?”

“Ruby.”

“What? She’s back?” He was about ready to get out of the car, when Sam held him still.

“She gave me information. Tom... is a Demon.”

Dean’s eyes grew, “What?”

“He worked for Azezel.”

“Yellow Eyes?”

Sam nodded, “And that’s not all.”

“What? How could it be worse.”

Sam looked down, and that back to Dean. Not sure how to say this. “It’s the baby’s 6 month birthday tonight.”

The world seemed to stop. Or at least it did for Dean. He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. “This is what Castiel wanted me to prevent.”

“Seems like it.” 

“How did Ruby know about this?”

“I don’t know, she wasn’t exactly forthcoming, but wanted me to remember that she helped.”

Dean reached into the back seat, his hand looking for something. Finding it, he pulled out the knife and Sam caught his arm. “Dean, no.”

“He’s a Demon Sam. He’s more than likely holding her hostage. And I’m not going to let that THING do anything to MY child!” He said, pure anger rippling through him. His jaw clenched, eyes flashing.

“She didn’t know if he had backup. If he is killed we don’t know if anyone else is watching her, and we don’t know where she is.”

His grip on the knife loosened, and he looked at the dash. Thinking. “Fine. We wait.” He wasn’t happy about it. 

“Oh, and we might want to think about not killing Tom. Him being Carmen’s brother and all.”

He had a point, “First things is the baby, then Carmen, then... Tom.” Dean laid out his priorities.

“Agreed.” He said as they sat back and waited, this time VERY impatiently. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Actually they didn’t need to wait much longer. A little after four o’clock Tom left the shop, got into his car and left. Dean already started the car when he saw Tom exit the shop, he took it easy and pulled out of the space and followed him about three cars back. “Keep your eye on him.” 

“I am,” Sam replied, knowing it was easier for him to watch while Dean also watched traffic. Luckily it was just before rush hour, so there wasn’t a ton of cars on the road. “Stay back.”

“I am!” Dean hissed. 

“We can’t let him spot us.”

“I know Sam!” He was trying to stay a safe distance but also not so far that he could escape. 

After a quite a few turns and a couple close calls they were heading into a residential area. They saw him turn right into a driveway. Dean took a quick left into a driveway a couple houses up that looked vacant at the time. They stayed there, and waited for him to get out of the car. He did and went up to the door. Once he unlocked the door they moved.

They grabbed the holy water, and the salt guns. Demon packed the knife in his back pocket as Sam grabbed the salt. They got out of the car and looked at each other. “Okay. How do we do this?” Sam asked him.

“I take the front door, you get the back.” 

They hurried over to the house, “Knock or break it down?” Sam asked again.

“Knock, unless we hear each other scream.” 

Sam nodded. Dean quickly went up the steps. Sam jumped the fence and went around back looking for the door. Dean took a look at all the windows and any other means of escape. He took a breath and then knocked on the door. Nothing. He saw the door bell, and rang that. He waited. Nothing. He tried again, and again. Still nothing. “Sam!” He screamed with a bad feeling. And then he heard the breaking of wood. He didn’t even try the door and instead covered his head and dove through the window, rolling over and back onto his feet. “Sam?” He screamed again. 

Sam was walking in from the kitchen, shaking his head. They looked through the lower level, and then went back to the stairs. Dean put an arm out in front of Sam and then a finger to his lips. They waited and listened. 

Sam motioned to the purse laying in the hall.

But Dean wasn’t looking. His eyes instead looked at the wall. A picture of Carmen, holding a baby in her arms was framed on the wall. Sam followed his eyes, and then lightly said, “Dean...”

Dean shook himself out of it and slowly they made their way up the stairs. Then they heard it. “Noooo!” Carmen screamed. And Dean was off, running up the stairs, Sam right behind him. 

Sounds of things crashing to the floor as they came upon a room with the door open. Carmen was trying to fend off Tom. She had just thrown the diaper disposal at him.

Dean jumped in and tackled Tom. Carmen screamed, looked at Dean, then Sam and then Dean again. She wobbled on her feet. But stayed up right, her mind catching up with her, and taking the baby from the crib and running to the other side of the room.

Sam watched the two men fight. He took the cap off the holy water and threw it over both of them. Tom screamed in pain, and allowed Dean to get a few more punches in. But this was one tough Demon. 

He screamed and threw Dean off of him. Sam aimed the salt gun and shot at him, making him scream again, but much more angry. The baby started screaming at the sound of the shot. Anger fueled the Demon and with a wave of his hand the brothers flew against the wall, their guns clashing to the floor. The knife pinned against Dean’s back.

“Well, well. Dean Winchester.” He said walking up to the one man against the wall. 

Dean gritted his teeth and tried to move. Sam looked around the room. For something that could help. He couldn’t even move his arms. 

“Back from Hell.” He smirked, “If I kill you, I don’t think the Angels would be too happy.”

“No, they wouldn’t,” he said.

The Demon smirked, “Good.” He hovered his hand over Dean’s chest and Dean started to spit up blood. God this felt familiar. 

Carmen looked over her shoulder. She did not know how this could me happening. But she had to stop this. She put the baby gently on the floor, covered with a blanket, and then picked up the heavy book of nursery rhymes. She didn’t know what was going on with her brother, but she knew that wasn’t ‘him.’ She flung it at the back of Tom’s head. 

It hit him hard, and he momentarily stopped looking at the boys, and whipped around to her. He grinned, “Okay, if you want to do this early we can. And then her body slammed into the wall and started to move it up towards the ceiling. 

“NO!!!!” Dean screamed. 

The demon wasn’t focusing on Sam as much. So he was able to get a free arm. He raised it, closed his eyes and let the power surge through him. 

The Demon sputtered, one hand gripping at this throat. The boys and Carmen fell to the floor as he started to cough up black smoke. Carmen immediately went for the baby. Dean went to block both of them, wrapping his body around the back of hers as she faced the corner of the room. He looked back over his shoulder at Tom, the black smoke getting bigger and bigger as he kept choking. 

Then he looked to his brother. Sam was standing there, eyes closed, arm raised and doing... something. Shit, Dean thought, now knowing what the other lie was. When all the demon smoke was out of Tom, Sam lowered his arm, and Tom collapsed to the floor as the demon smoke sank into it. And it was gone.

Sam took a breath and opened his eyes, he immediately went over to Tom, and checked his pulse. There was none. His head hung, but then he got a good look at the body. Tom had already been dead. He raised his eyes and found a hazel pair looking back at him. 

“So. Is that all? Or are there more things you need to tell me?”

“Nothing else I can think of right now.” He said and then got on his feet and came over to the others. 

Dean leaned down and whispered into her ear, “It’s over.” 

She turned her body towards his, the baby in her arms. Her one hand came up and lightly rested against the side of his face. “Dean? But… you were dead. The deal. The FBI.”

He smiled, “Yeah, well. I’m back.” 

She looked over at Sam, “So were you.”

Sam gave her a strange look. 

She turned to Dean, “I guess God kinda likes me.”

Carmen smiled, and wrapped one arm around his neck and hugged him to her as closely as she could with the tiny bundle in her arms. She closed her eyes just so happy that he was here. She then pulled back, “Ummm, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Dean looked down at the baby. “Mine, right?” he said with a smile and wonderment.

She nodded, “Yeah. He was born on the day that you,” she looked up at Sam, “Well, the day that both of you died.”

Dean and Sam gave each other a strange look, and he pointed at Sam, “Sam didn’t die.”

“What? The FBI said...”

“But I called you and told you we were fine.”

“Called me? You never called me.”

“I left tons of messages on your phone. Tom gave me...” And then he stopped and closed his eyes. He looked up at Sam, “The Demon was inhabiting him ever since then.”

“What?” Carmen asked.

“Makes sense,” Sam said.

Dean turned back to Carmen, “After you visited me in jail. When we got out, I tried to find you. I went to the hospital, and your brother’s garage. He said he didn’t know where you were, and gave me your phone number.”

“But...” and then it dawned on her, “You know, that day I had lost my phone, and when I got home he gave me a new one.”

Sam shook his head, “He must have kept the old one and kept erasing the phone calls.”

Dean nodded and looked at Carmen, “That’s why I thought you got my messages.” He closed his eyes, part of him had known there had to be a reason that she hadn’t returned his calls. He then looked back at the baby. A smiled coming over his face. He stood up slowly. Then helped her up. 

She smiled, “Would you like to hold him?”

His smiled got wider, his eyes lit up, “Yes.” He said almost as a whisper. She smiled and slowly put him in his arms. He held the baby to his chest, and leaned down and put his cheek on the little boy’s forehead. “What did you name him?”

“Samuel Dean.” She said simply.

He grinned even bigger and nodded, “Great choice.”

Sam smiled too. Then looked down at the body laying on the floor. Carmen caught his eye, and she dropped to the floor next to him. Checking his pulse. But he was cold, too cold. She looked up at Sam.

He shook his head, “He’s dead. He’d been dead for awhile.”

Tears streamed down her face. Dean hugged the baby who was now yawning his arms to him. “You have to know, that wasn’t Tom. It was... a Demon.”

She slowly got to her feet, “A demon?”

They both nodded. “What am I supposed to do with...” She had no idea how she was going to explain that to the police.

Sam looked at the both of them, “I’ll take care of it. You two need to talk...” he looked at Dean holding the baby and couldn’t help but smile, “and stuff.” He headed for the hallway, “I’ll go get the car, bring it into the garage. But the body in the trunk and take care of it.”

Dean nodded, “Sounds good.” He said as Sam started to leave the room, but then called after him, “And don’t think we aren’t going to talk about this little trick you just did.”

“I know.” Sam said and walked down the stairs. 

Carmen looked at the body on the floor and then aback to Dean. Her hands ran up and down her arms, can we get out of this room?

“How about your bedroom?”

Carmen tilted her head, “Excuse me?”

After realizing what that sounded like, “No, no. That’s not what I meant. It’s just that the kitchen door was kicked in by Sam. And the living room window was broken by me getting in here.”

She nodded. “Well how about I go and try and clean up the mess while you hold Sammy and we talk.”

He followed her out of the room, “What? Afraid to have me in your bedroom?”

She just shook her head and gave a slight laugh. 

They walked into the kitchen and he sat at the dinning room chair. “You know I can clean it up while you hold him.” He said even though he didn’t want to let his son go. His son. Dean looked down at the little boy. He actually had a son. 

Carmen looked at the two of them, “No, it’s okay. You two need the boding time.” She watched him lean down and place a gentle kiss on the babies forehead and she felt her insides turn to mush and her heart clench. 

She shut the door as best she could and then took out the broom and started to sweep. “Okay, let’s start out at the beginning.” He looked up at her in question. “Okay, so I know you tried to find me after the police station.” He nodded. “And Tom, or the Demon or whatever...” her voice cracked. He started to get up and she waved him off, “No, it’s okay. I’ll be okay.” She cleared her throat, “He gave you the wrong number. So you thought you were calling me, but I wasn’t getting the messages.” 

“Yeah, I wish I knew that. I kept hearing your voice to leave a message, which I did. I left so many messages it would have filled your voicemail, but it didn’t so that’s why I thought you were getting my messages. Or at least knew it was me, but was ignoring them.” He looked down. 

She walked over to him and lifted his chin with her hand, “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t know.”

“But I heard on the radio that the two of you were dead, the FBI crossed you of the most wanted list. You died in that explosion.”

“We weren’t there. Those others shouldn’t have died. And it’s a long story, for later. But, the people there let us escape, but made it sound like we were there so that the police wouldn’t be looking for us anymore.”

She nodded, “I think we have a lot to talk about at some point.” He grinned, but she continued. “So you weren’t dead.” He shook his head no. “Well, that’s the day I went into labor and your son was born.” He leaned his check against Sammy’s head again. She smiled at the two of them. And then a thought went through her. “But what about your deal?”

He sighed, “We didn’t get me out of it.”

“So, what was said before about Angels, and God...”

“I know how it sounds. Trust me I’m still trying to get my head around it. But I guess Angels and maybe even God are real. And one of them pulled me from Hell by God’s command.”

She nodded, “Wow,” she took a seat at one of the other chairs after throwing away the debris and setting aside the broom. “College did not prepare me for any of this.”

He laughed, “Yeah, I highly doubt it.”

“I don’t know what’s more crazy, that it is true, or me for actually believing you.”

“Why are you believing it so easy?”

“I remember all that both of you showed me. I remember Nikki. I saw that black stuff come out of Tom. I saw the two of you and then me pinned against the wall. And I WANT to believe that if there is that much evil in the world, then there are good guys too.”

Dean smiled, “I wish I could believe that easy.”

She tiled her head, “Why?”

“I just don’t get it.”

“Get what? God and Angels?”

“Why God would care about me.” He said lightly. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad he did. So I could be here.” He said and hugged little Sammy lightly once more. “But I just don’t get.”

Carmen stood up and walked over to him, crouched next to him, and put a hand on the side of his face. “Because you are a good person. You save people from these horrible things.” She moved her hand to his heart, “And you have a good heart. You care about people. And you do what’s right.” He tilted his head, and her hand came back to his chin making him look at here. “Right and wrong is not always what is legal.” She stood back up and leaned over him, her face close to his, “You’re a good man Dean Winchester. And the man upstairs seems to agree with me.” She said, smiled and then leaned down and kissed him softly. 

“Whoah.” They pulled apart and looked at the intruder, “Well, I was going to say I have the car back and just need to get the garage door opened. But... You know what. I’ll just hurry up with this and then leave you alone for the night.”

“Sam...”

He grinned, “Nope, really. It’s okay. Just give me a call when you need a ride.” With that he walked into the garage. 

Dean shook his head, and Carmen laughed. She leaned her head against his forehead. “So what happened, there?” She asked and then sat back down in the chair.

“I don’t know. I don’t remember what hell was like.”

“Well that’s a small blessing, right?”

“Yeah. Not sure I want to. But...”

“But?”

He looked over his shoulder, and made sure Sam wasn’t there. Which she noticed. “But I have had some flashes. Nothing much, not much at all. But, something.”

She nodded, “You’re like a prisoner of war.”

“What?”

“Prisoners of war, those that have been... tortured, they sometime block all of it out. But then later on when they are safe, or after some time, the memories come back. Sometimes in brief glimpses, sometimes in dreams, usually when they least expect it.”

He nodded, “Not exactly what I wanted to hear.”

“You’ll be okay.” He wasn’t so sure, she could tell. “When was the deal up?”

“Back near the start of May.”

“What?” She asked even though she wasn’t really waiting for an answer, “Start of May?” he nodded again. She looked around the kitchen and stood up pacing slightly. “I had this dream, this nightmare one night then. It woke me up in the middle of the night. Almost like I heard a huge scream. I immediately woke up and thought maybe Sammy needed something. But he was sound asleep. I couldn’t get back to sleep for awhile.”

He swallowed, “That sounds like the right time.” They looked at each other. 

“Dean... What was To... That demon trying to do?”

He looked down at little Sammy. “He was trying to infect the baby with Demon blood.”

“What?”

“Remember, what happened to my mother?” Her eyes went wide. “But it’s over. I’m here. I’m going to protect you two from now on.”

“Dean...” her tone told him otherwise.

“No, don’t even. There is too much going on right now. Basically the apocalypse is coming and I am not going to...”

She stopped him, not even believing what she was going to say, “If the apocalypse is coming then God and the Angel’s need your help to save everyone. Not just me. Not just Sammy. Dean, I’m pretty damn sure God knows what the fuck he is doing. And they didn’t drag you out of hell to watch our asses.”

He was about to comment.

“Oh don’t you dare even start with that one, this is not the time, place, nor conversation to talk about my ass.” He zipped his lip shut. “They have more important things for you and Sam to do. And even though I hate the idea. I hate you being in danger. Some things are just more important.” She stopped pacing and stood in front of him.

He looked up at her, a smile coming over his face. For her hostility, her words, her courage, for... “I love you.”

She blinked twice and shook her head. She couldn’t have possibly heard what she thought she did, “What?”

He slowly stood up, careful with the baby sound asleep again in his arms. “Carmen, I love you.”

She didn’t know what to say, she was at a complete loss for words. He then leaned in and kissed her. 

Carmen kissed him back, and then slowly broke apart, “Dean, you don’t need to…”

“Don’t need to what? Tell the truth?” One hand came up to her cheek, “I’ve known since before I left you in that hospital bed. Sam knows without me saying it. Bobby knows. Heck, even Castiel told me I had to save my love before it was too late.”

“Castiel?”

“The Angel that pulled me from hell.”

“Right...” she said softly. She leaned into his hand. “I love you too Dean. That’s why I let you go.” He nodded and leaned his head against hers. “Now what?”

“Well it doesn’t sound like you will let me keep an eye on the both of you.” 

She tilted her head, “Every now and then wouldn’t be so bad.”

He grinned. And then he had an idea. “Actually I have a better idea. Now, if I can just get him to go for it.”

“Him?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Why do you even still ask?” 

Dean grinned. “What do you think about moving to South Dakota?”

“Huh?”

“I have the perfect place for you and little Sammy. You will be safe. And I visit there a lot.”

She laid her hand on the baby’s forehead and looked at him. “You know best. I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth.”

He smiled and kissed her quickly, “Let’s hope it doesn’t come down to that.”

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The rental car was turned in. The trunk was busting at the seams with stuff, and so was a third of the back seat. Sam cussed slightly as he tried to adjust the strap to the baby carrier in the middle of the back seat. Carmen grabbed her purse and shut the door behind her, carry little Sammy with her to the Impala. 

Dean finally rearranged everything in the trunk and got it to shut. But not before he put his gun in the back of his pants, the knife was already in the glove compartment. 

Carmen walked up to the back seat, as Sam was getting out. She patted his shoulder. “Thanks.”

He smiled at her. “No problem.”

Dean laughed, he had heard all those words coming from Sam’s mouth, “Now Sam, no cussing in front of the little one.” Sam gave him a shocked look, “He doesn’t need to learn those words from you.”

“Yeah, he’ll learn them from you,” Carmen added as she was putting Sammy into his car seat.

He laughed as he opened his door and sat down. “Well, he should learn to use it the right way.”

Sam shook his head and got into the car. Once Sammy was all strapped in, Carmen sat down, closed her door, and buckled herself in. “And here we go.” She said, giving her finger to the baby who was being a little fussy. Dean turned the car on and the music started to play. Metallica came on just as Dean pulled out of the driveway. “I can’t wait to meet Bobby.” 

“Yeah, Bobby’s great.” Sam said.

“Very great for agreeing to take me and a baby into his home.”

Dean drove out onto the main road. “Well he might not admit it, but I think he’s a little lonely there.”

She nodded and looked back at the baby who had fallen asleep to the music. She grinned and shook her head. Such his father’s son.


End file.
